Tanpamu
by littleparadox
Summary: "Karena seribu tetes air mata pun tak akan membawamu kembali lagi."/ Plot by popoChi-moChi / Happy birthday, Kak Uccy! / AU.


_Ia adalah mengapa aku tersenyum dan tertawa._

_Ia adalah mengapa aku bisa mencinta._

_Ia adalah alasanku untuk hidup._

_Ia—ia—_

—_ia segalanya._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**.**

**Another SasuSaku fanfiction,**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot by popoChi-moChi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanpamu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amakusa Natsumi<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia tersenyum. Senyum langka yang jarang melekat di mulutnya. Hanya sebuah seringai samar yang lembut seiring mata kelamnya menyorot pada kotak merah yang tengah tergenggam di antara jemarinya. Ia sendiri tahu hanya sekelumit orang yang pernah melihat ia tersenyum.

Terutama, _dia._

Dan segala sesuatu yang telah ia persiapkan malam ini pun untuk _dia._

Ia membayangkan _dia _datang, kaki jenjangnya menapak di panel kayu koridor depan, dan saat itu juga ia pun akan mencium aroma _cherry blossom _yang selalu melekat pada diri_nya. _Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah dimensi lain di dalam kepalanya, di mana ia sendiri akan berdiri dan menyambut_nya_ ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia membayangkan tawa _gadis itu._

Ia pun akan bisa menikmati senyum gadis itu sekali lagi, melihat sorot mata teduhnya sekali lagi. Setelah tiga bulan menunggu, ia akan bisa bersamanya lagi. Hatinya sudah lama merindukan kehadiran gadis itu, satu-satunya hawa yang bisa menenangkannya.

Karena hanya bersama gadis itu, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Ia terkekeh pelan sembari mengulurkan tangan menuju remote televisi. _Dia _bisa sampai kapan saja sekarang, dan ia memilih untuk menunggunya sambil menonton berita. Ia menarikan jemarinya di tombol remote, berganti saluran demi saluran. Akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah saluran yang tengah menayangkan siaran berita terkini.

"_Diketahui bahwa baru saja sebuah pesawat mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh di laut Tokyo," _ucap sang pembawa berita dengan nada serius. Heh. Tokyo. Satu lagi kecelakaan naas yang akan membuat negara ini berduka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian memfokuskan dirinya. _"Pesawat tersebut mengangkut seratus lebih penumpang yang tengah dalam perjalanan dari Korea menuju bandar udara Tokyo. Belum ada konfirmasi akan adanya penumpang yang selamat dari kecelakaan ini. Berikut ini adalah daftar nama penumpang yang diketahui telah tewas..."_

Mendadak bulu tengkuknya merinding. Hal itu mengagetkannya karena seumur-umur ia tak percaya pada firasat. Jantungnya mendadak memberi satu degupan lebih kencang dari yang biasa, dan dalam sekejap ada sesuatu yang memberitahunya—ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ada yang salah. Ya, ya, ada yang salah. Ia bukan orang yang percaya pada takhayul. Ia juga tidak pernah memegang jimat dan membaca horoskop, tapi ya—ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"_Kawagoe Haruka."_

Itu sudah pasti. Ia meraba tengkuknya, merasakan sensasi dingin janggal yang menyergapnya.

"_Miyagawa Tetsuya."_

_Jangan lanjutkan_, pikirnya. _Jangan. Jangan lanjutkan._

"_Shinozuka Fukuda."_

Tidak. Ia tak mau mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu, tapi... entah mengapa pasti ada yang terjadi.

"_Abe Miyako."_

Ia menekan telinganya, membungkuk di atas sofa—

"_Haruno Sakura."_

Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kotak cincin itu ke lantai berlapis karpet, Uchiha Sasuke meraung ke udara.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2000<strong>

"Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasu..."

"Sa-su-ke. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, mengerti?"

Gadis itu menggeleng bingung. Sang Uchiha bungsu menghela napas gusar dan mendesah, kemudian menggaruk sisi kanan kepalanya yang jelas saja tidak gatal. Bibir dalamnya digigit sebal.

"Oke. Kau tahu? Lupakan. Lupakan saja. Tak usah menyebut namaku kalau memanggilku."

"Ta-tapi, mana bisa aku tidak menyebut nama kalau sedang bicara dengan seseorang?" sang gadis beriris hijau cemerlang membuka mulut, wajahnya bersemu merah. "Itu tidak sopan, kan."

Si bocah Uchiha menatapnya gerah. "Aku mana bisa terima berbicara dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar."

"Maaf."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunduk lemah. Sasuke, menatapnya bimbang, menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia tidak mau perkenalan yang seharusnya simpel ini menjadi kontroversial. "Hei," panggilnya ke sang gadis, "lupakan saja perkataanku tadi. Boleh?"

Sang gadis menatapnya polos, kemudian mengangguk.

Terang saja—ia tak pernah menyangka perkenalan pada tahun pertama SMP bisa jadi sesulit ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Bocah lelaki itu buka mulut lagi.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>And yes,<em>_ I truly thought meeting you was fate._

* * *

><p><strong>2002<strong>

"Kita partner untuk proyek sejarah semester ini, Sasuke-_kun—_" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam secarik kertas undian tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, tangan yang lain sibuk merogoh-rogoh map merah mudanya, matanya menelisik dan mencari-cari.

Lelaki yang duduk menghadapnya menatapnya malas."Hn." Kemudian lelaki itu menoleh ke arah lain, menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"—yang berarti, kita harus membagi tugas." Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya seakan tidak ada interupsi, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen dari mapnya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja soal itu," kata Sasuke acuh, masih dengan posisi sama.

"Tidak boleh, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita tim. Dan tim harus bekerja sama." Sakura menegaskan, membuka tutup pulpennya dan bersiap menarikannya di kertas. "Nah, kau cari soal riwayat hidup Napoleon, bagaimana? Dan aku yang memegang soal ringkasan penyerangannya," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"—lalu, kita akan menulis makalah revolusi dalam lingkup besarnya berdua," kata gadis itu, melanjutkan.

"Hn."

"Sabtu ini kau kosong? Kita bisa bertemu dan mengerjakannya bersama." Sakura menaikkan alisnya, bertanya.

"Hn."

"Kau ini, bisanya hanya bilang 'hn'. Sebenarnya kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Aku tahu kau jenius. Yeah, setidaknya begitu yang dibilang orang. Tapi tunjukkan aku bahwa kau serius!" bentak Sakura emosi, menaruh pulpennya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Serius, kok."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan dengan berhenti irit bicara."

"Aku tidak irit bicara. Aku hanya tidak memiliki apapun yang harus dikatakan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera mencarinya," kata Sakura dengan nada mengancam, "karena jika kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidak seriusan, Uchiha Sasuke, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke Kakashi-_sensei._"

Sakura berdiri, mengemasi mapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan meninggalkan meja kafeteria tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat membantah, kakinya telah berderap cepat, menghentak kesal di setiap langkahnya dan meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu sendirian.

Setelah empat belas tahun hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini Sasuke bertemu gadis yang berani mengancamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>And when your eyes met mine, I already knew you were different.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>

"Kau lagi."

"Tidak senang bertemu kawan SMP? Jarang lho, siswa SMP kita yang masuk SMA ini. Setidaknya tersenyumlah sedikit."

"Hn."

"Ah, masih saja ber-hn-hn ria. Kau tidak berubah."

"Apalagi kau. Masih cerewet."

"Hey, apa kau menghinaku?"

"Hn."

"Kalian yang di belakang sana! Diam!" sang guru berjanggut menautkan alisnya, menggertak kedua remaja itu. Yang berambut merah muda tersentak dan segera menunduk.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei._" Ia berucap pelan. Disikutnya si rambut _raven _di sebelahnya gusar.

"Hn. _Gomen._" Yang disikut membuka mulut ogah-ogahan, menopang dagunya bosan. Si guru kembali menghadap papan tulis dan menarikan spidol hitamnya, sembari menjelaskan. Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Berkat kau, kita ditegur. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, pada hari pertama sekolah!"

Gadis di sampingnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan mengacuhkannya, kembali menekuni buku tulisnya yang belom ditulisi apa-apa. Itu hanya tindak agar tidak kelihatan canggung, Sasuke tahu. Sakura terus memainkan pensilnya dan membuang muka setiap secara kebetulan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. _Tapi ia benar marah, _batin Sasuke, _Shikamaru benar. Semua gadis memang merepotkan._

Menghela napas berat, ia merobek secarik kertas kecil dan menarikan pulpen di atasnya malas-malasan, kemudian melipatnya hingga kecil dan melemparnya ke meja Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu membeliak marah, menggerakkan bibirnya dalam perkataan 'Apa maumu' pada Sasuke. Namun lelaki itu hanya mengedikkan dagu ke kertas yang tadi dilemparnya.

'_Gomenasai.'_

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam tatapan statis yang tak dapat lelaki itu tebak. Kemudian, gadis itu menopang dagunya santai, menulis-nulis di catatannya, dan melontarkan sebuah frasa.

"Hn."

_Dia meledekku._

Sekalipun begitu Sasuke hanya mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke buku teksnya.

Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia meminta maaf ke seorang wanita.

(Dia _gengsi_. Pasti.)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Because out of all the girls I know, I'd choose you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>2005<strong>

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha, dengan awan hitam bergulung-gulung hingga menyerupai payung gelap menaungi langit. Gadis itu menatap rintik-rintik hujan dengan khawatir, kemudian pandangannya berpindah ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk keramik aula dengan gusar, napasnya ditarik berkali-kali.

"Mana lupa bawa payung, lagi. Sial."

Dari suaranya saja Uchiha Sasuke tahu, gadis yang berdiri membelakanginya itu tengah gelisah.

Dengan payung dimainkan di tangannya ia melangkah santai ke arah sang gadis, mata _onyx_-nya menatap ke luar aula. "Oi," panggilnya. Melihat ekspresi gadis yang kelihatan kaget ketika ia menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, lelaki itu buka mulut lagi. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kaget?"

"Sasuke-_kun..._" ucap Sakura pelan. "Tidak, kok. Tidak kaget. Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Bohong? Untuk apa aku bohong? Oh, sekarang kau jadi semacam pembaca-pikiran, begitu? Dan kuberitahu ya, kau—"

"Kau ingin pulang kan, Sakura." Sasuke berkata lugas. "Aku bawa payung."

Sakura tampak sedikit menghina. Alisnya berpaut. "Apa itu sebuah ajakan pulang, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

Tapi, toh akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

Rasanya sepi. Sepi seperti keheningan canggung yang membuatmu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di saat seperti ini kau akan berusaha terlihat sibuk. Tapi apa dikata, apa sih yang dapat kau sibuk lakukan di tengah hujan?

Sasuke memegangi payungnya dengan wajah datar walau ia tahu hatinya bergetar dan berdetak abnormal, sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya tengah memandang jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia harus berkata sesuatu. Harus. Tapi apa?

Ini saat yang tepat, kan. Saat yang tepat untuk _bilang padanya._

Bukan. Bukan sekarang, nurani belahan satunya membantah. Rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Sakura," mulutnya mendadak terbuka tanpa diperintah sang otak, dan segera saja ia menekap mulutnya keras sampai bibirnya perih. A-apa? Bukan sekarang, mulut bodoh! Lebih baik ia bersendawa di depan mikrofon daripada harus melalui momen memalukan seperti ini. _Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke, bisa-bisanya kau... bisa-bisanya kau..._

"Kau memanggilku, Sasuke_-kun_?"

—_bisa-bisanya kau MEMPERMALUKAN DIRIMU SEPERTI INI!_

"Ti-tidak," sial, ia tergagap.

"Tapi aku mendengar suaramu, kok. Ayolah, kau memanggilku, kan? Ada yang perlu dikatakan?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Mati-matian ia memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah konyol yang menyaput pipinya. Tapi Sakura berjinjit dan mengerling wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau sudah memanggilku dan membuatku penasaran, jadi katakan saja." Sakura memegang lengan jaket Sasuke, menariknya pelan.

"Tapi tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sasuke-_kun_, jangan bohong!" Sakura berkata tegas, renggutan di jaket Sasuke semakin kuat. "Aku tahu kau. Aku mengenalmu dari SMP, _Kami-sama!_ Ayolah, kata—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Renggutan itu terlepas.

"A-apa... Kau... Kenapa—"

"Aku. Menyukaimu." Sasuke mengulang. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan, dan itu dia. Puas?"

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, jadi Sasuke menganggap itu adalah sebuah penolakan halus.

—tapi gadis itu bergerak mendekat ke arah Sasuke, tangan di pipi lelaki itu.

Dan mendekat.

(Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>But everything I do, it always reminds me of you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(Present time.)<strong>

Lelaki itu mengisak. Kepalanya menyentuh lututnya pelan, lembut, dan rambut gelapnya tersibak. Tangannya bergetar, mengusap wajahnya dan bawah matanya yang tampak merah. Ia mengisak lagi. Dan kali ini, jelas tampak butiran kristal bening mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh mengikuti gravitasi, menyelip di antara rerumputan sebelum akhirnya meresap ke dalam tanah.

Masih tak bisa melepaskan.

Mereka tak tahu ia berada di sini. Mereka hanya tahu ia ada di kamarnya, tidur dengan tenang untuk melewati sore. Seperti biasa, ia berbohong. Seperti biasa ia menyelinap kabur lagi.

Ke tempat ini. Pelariannya selalu tempat ini. Bukan rumahnya, bukan di pangkuan ibunya atau di samping ayahnya, tapi di sini.

"Sakura..."

Nama itu terucap dengan nada sendu. Lirih, bagaikan tak ada semangat lagi untuk terus berkata-kata. Sang lelaki mengisak lagi dan ia mengelap air matanya sekali lagi, kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap batu di hadapannya dengan nanar.

"Maaf... Aku terlihat lemah..." ia mengisak samar. "Dan kau selalu bilang seorang Uchiha se-sepertiku tak boleh tampak lemah."

"Tapi aku tak tahu... Aku tak pernah tahu... Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan..." ia berkata. "Karena seribu tetes air mata pun tak akan membawamu kembali lagi."

Makam itu tampak basah sehabis hujan. Tetesan air masih menggenang di sekelilingnya dan bau tanah masih tercium kental. Iris _onyx_-nya tak lagi tampak, ia memejamkan mata dan sosok gadis itu terbayang di benaknya, rambut merah mudanya melambai halus dan senyumnya mengembang.

Tapi matanya terbuka kembali, dan tidak ada gadis itu di sana.

"Dan apa pun yang kulakukan... Semua yang kudengar, yang kurasakan..."

.

.

.

"—mengingatkanku padamu."

.

.

.

Sekali lagi butiran kristal itu membasahi rerumputan dan kepalanya kembali terbenam di antara lututnya. Sekali lagi memori berputar dan kenangan itu berpusar liar di dalam otaknya, menolak untuk dilupakan. Sekali lagi ia melihat sosok gadis itu di benaknya, tersenyum padanya.

Sekali lagi ia menggumamkan namanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu."

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yang punya ide, semua dan seluruhnya adalah, Kak Uccy. Aku hanya merealisasikannya jadi sebuah cerita. Maafkan karena abal.<strong>

_**Happy birthday, **_**Kak Uccy****:)**

**Review?**


End file.
